


Coincidence, I Think Not

by Jen Bradlee (BlackShip)



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: A Confession, Chris isn't sure what the hell is happening, Fans, Other, Seb is teasing Chris, Thoughts about fans, a converstaion, conversations we don't know didn't happen, fan fiction, what might have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShip/pseuds/Jen%20Bradlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Seb are on a private flight traveling to promote Civil War's release. </p><p>Seb brings up an interesting topic. One Chris might not be totally willing to participate in.</p><p>Does he really want to know what his fans think about him...what they want to do to him? </p><p>Seb pulls up some fan fiction and threatens to read it to Chris....again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence, I Think Not

**Author's Note:**

> They have to know we write about them. Our fantasies, our innermost desires. We post them for the world to see. They have to have seen them. They know they're out there. Question is...do they indulge in them like we do? Or is ignorance bliss? 
> 
>  
> 
> Chris, if you ever read this, I'm sorry for taking liberties with your mind. I was just trying to put myself in your shoes. 
> 
> Seb, if you ever read this, I want you to find a way to let me know. You know where to find my page. 
> 
> Fan Fiction authors...this is in NO WAY a dig at you or what you write. Keep writing what you love. 
> 
> Thanks, Jen.

We'd only been in the air for an hour when Seb pulled out his phone.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Not this again.

"Hey, she posted a new one." He chuckled as his attention flickered between me and the damn phone.

"Stop, seriously. Last time you couldn't get through the first paragraph without laughing."

He shook his head. "Different author. I was only laughing because it sounded like a teenage girl wrote it...that and it was a piece of classic Stony fanfiction." Seb doubled over laughing. "Sorry, just the thought of you making out with Robert..."

"Most of these fics are written by teenagers, Seb." I shrugged. He was hopeless. "As long as they're having fun, they can write whatever they want." I scowled at him when he opened his mouth. "Stop. I don't want to know."

"No, trust me, you'll appreciate this one. She has a whole site dedicated to just to you fics about you...not Cap, not your other characters, you."

I arched a brow at him, not sure if I should be terrified or flattered or a bit of both. Part of me wanted to keep my mouth shut. One question even out of curiosity and it would only encourage Seb to continue. I could Google it later.

"I don't want to know."

"Come on...she posted a new one. Ohhhh, she does covers for them too. Look." He held up the phone for me to catch a glimpse of myself from a photo shoot I'd done a couple months ago.

I shook my head and pushed his phone away. "No, Seb. You're not reading fanfiction about me out loud. If you want to read it, be my guest. I don't want to hear it."

"She's damn observant." He murmured as he scrolled down the page.

I exhaled sharply. Seb wasn't going to give this up. Once he had his mind set on something, he was like a dog with a bone.

"She's a kid with a crush. Let her go."

Seb shook his head. "No she's not, Chris. She's a grown woman...cute too."

I had a hard time imagining an adult woman writing smutty fanfiction about me. I'll admit, my curiosity was piqued, but that didn't mean I needed Seb to read anything to me from her site.

"You know, there's a catchy little saying out there: 'Ignorance is bliss.'" I turned my attention to the window when Seb's next words made me snap to attention.

"Holy shit," Seb said as he continued scrolling. "She posts fanfics by other authors too." Seb's face blanched a bit, his eyes wide when they locked with mine. "One of them has both you and I in it...it's titled _Comic Con Confessions_."

"You mean like we're both in the story or we're a couple in the story?"

Seb read the screen in his hand. "Holy fuck...it's a goddamn threesome. Well it seems like that's where it's going at least. Part two of...shit, it's not even finished yet." He tapped the top of the screen.

"Did you just bookmark that page?" I asked, staring at him with a grin. "I knew you were a kinky fucker, but this is ridiculous."

"Hell no I didn't bookmark it."

I shook my head.

He added, "I subscribed to her Ao3 feed and followed her Tumblr page too. She's kinda cute too. Damn."

"You're playing with fire," I teased him with a laugh. "Messing around on social media like that pretending to be someone you're not."

"People do it all the time." Seb cocked his head and pouted. "You should try it. Have some fun."

"What do you mean, 'try it'?" I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the bag of Skittles I'd bought at the airport terminal. "I'm not interested in creeping around the internet listening to what people have to say about me. Unlike you."

Seb shrugged. "I love my fans. But it's fun to mess with them a little, even if they'll never know it was me."

"Mess with them? Like lead them on?" I picked through the packet, selecting a red candy first.

"No," Seb shook his head and held his hand out, wanting some of the Skittles.

I poured a few in his palm.

He popped them in his mouth and chewed before elaborating. "I mean...read their posts, some of their fics. Hell, they even post most of their conversations for the whole world to see. So it's not hard to figure out what they're looking for, what they like." He winked. "What they want."

"I'm still not following." I shook my head. I was following, kind of, but not in the right direction and probably going into the gutter with every passing minute of this conversation. Did I really want to know what my female fans thought of me? What they wanted to...do to me? A mixture of dread and pure curiosity stirred in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, the fan who has the blog where she posts all your fics, she's always harping about specific articles of clothing in her fics, clothing you own." His gaze drifted across my chest and down to my pants, then back up. "Yeah, I think she's mentioned a watch, the red belt of sex...her words, not mine...the fact that you need to wear some t-shirts and give the sweaters a rest, the leather jacket is a favorite of hers, oh, and I think Skittles are her go to candy."

"Coincidence." I scoffed before popping some more candy in my mouth. "Skittles are awesome. And I do wear my clothes more than once, unlike Robert."

"You should totally wear something she wrote about in her recent fic." Seb's eyes grew wide. "Let's do a video for the promo tour right now. You can show off your candy and the belt."

"You're serious?" I laughed. "Just to torment a fan."

"I want to see if she notices." Seb grinned and licked his lips. "A hundred bucks says she'll comment on Twitter about it."

I sighed. He wouldn't let it go. "Fine. Let's make it quick."

Five minutes later, we uploaded the video and hit send.

Pocketing my phone, I stood and headed for the back of the plane.

"Where are you going?" Seb tossed over his shoulder.

"Do I need your permission to piss?" I paused to smack the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he asked, turning to look at me and smoothing his hair back.

"For putting ideas in my head."

He grinned. "You like them, admit it."

"Whatever."

"You're gonna go look up some fan fic and rub one out, aren't ya?" he called after me.

"Shut the fuck up, Seb."

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I'd kill him if I didn't like him so damn much. But in his defense, he wasn't wrong.

I pulled out my phone and Googled, _Chris Evans fanfiction._


End file.
